Recueil de OS sur Yandere Simulator (le titre très explicite)
by MadyLuna
Summary: Bienvenue sur ce petit recueil d'OS qui contiendra (entre autres): Des meurtres, une écolière folle d'amour, du sang, du ship, de l'humour, un Senpai peureux, une auteur un peu obsédée, des morts, des crackships et une TRONÇONNEUUUUUUUSE ! Bref, tout ce qu'il vous faut pour apprécier (ou regretter ?) d'être venue ici.
1. Trop tard

Konichiwa tout le monde ! Je suis de retour après cette (très) longue absence dont je n'ai aucune excuse. On se retrouve aujourd'hui non pas pour le nouveau chapitre de Strange Family mais pour l'inauguration d'un recueil de OS sur Yandere Simulator, un jeu que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Il y aura de tous : des OS drôles, des ships (et crackships, je vais pas me priver) des deathfics et bien d'autres ! Et on commence tout de suite... bah avec une deathfic, justement. Bonne lecture !

 **Warning :** Mention d'harcèlement, de prostitution et de suicide. Si ces thèmes vous dérange, vous feriez mieux de partir.

Disclamer : Yandere Simulator et tous les personnages cités ci-desssous ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et sont la propriété exclusive de YandereDev

* * *

Saki Miyu referma la porte de son casier avant de sortir du bâtiment principal. Elle était revenue en catastrophe à l'école quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle y avait laissée certaines de ses affaires. Heureusement, elle n'était pas fermée.

En sortant de l'école, elle leva la tête et vit quelque chose qui l'a cloua sur place.

Kokona, sa meilleure amie, était sur le bord du toit de l'école, s'agrippant à la rembarde et à quelques centimètres du vide.

Non...

Non non non non NON !

Saki lâcha ses affaires et courut à l'intérieur, grimpant les escaliers en courant.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être stupide ! Les rumeurs sur Kokona et le fait qu'elle se prostituait, selon certains, faisait le tour de l'école depuis lundi. Tout le monde y avait cru et s'était mis à éviter Kokona comme la peste ou à se moquer « gentiment » d'elle, même ses prétendues amies.

Elle aussi, malheureusement.

Elle avait tentée d'aider sa meilleure amie mais celle-ci, sur les nerfs, l'avait rabrouée. Le ton était montée et les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient plus parlées depuis. Saki ne s'était pas préoccupée de l'état de celle qu'elle considérait avant comme son ex-amie. Grossière erreur.

Essoufflée, elle finit par atteindre le toit et cria :

\- Kokona !

L'intéressée tourna la tête, surprise de l'apercevoir.

\- Saki ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- J'avais oubliée mes affaires. Mais toi ? Bon sang, descend de là Kokona, c'est dangereux ! Tu vas tomber !

Oui elle niait. Elle niait l'évidensce même, refusant d'admetre ce que sa meilleure amie à prévu de faire.

\- Arrête Saki. Tu n'es pas stupide, tu sais ce que je viens faire ici.

\- Et toi non plus ! Ne fait pas ça ! C'est stupide !

L'autre soupira, un air triste et résigner au visage.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Non je ne comprends pas !

\- Saki...

\- Tu ne vas pas sauter du toit à cause de simples rumeurs !

Elle essaya de trouver les bons mots. Mais le regard que lui lança la jeune fille en face d'elle lui glaça le sang.

\- Que...des...rumeurs ?

Elle planta ses yeux violets dans ceux bleu de Saki.

\- Tu crois que des adolescents te regarderaient comme un monstre toute la journée, qu'ils t'isoleraient, te pousseraient dans les couloirs, t'insulteraient, que tes soi-disant amis t'abandonneraient brutalement à cause de rumeurs ? Qu'en cours, on te fasse passer pour l'intruse, l'indésirable de ta classe, que les boulettes que tu reçoit en pleine tête qui _eh non, on ne les destinait pas à ta voisine_ , qu'on te demande combien tu prends pour sucer à cause de rumeurs ? Qu'une fois rentrée chez toi, persuadée d'être en sécurité, tu découvres que SURPRISE !, même sur Internet t'es rabaissée ? TOUT ÇA À CAUSE DE RUMEURS ?!

Kokona se tait, reprenant son souffle. Saki ne bouge plus, ne dit plus rien.

\- Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est pas ça le pire, ajouta-t'elle.

Son regard se détourna de la jeune fille et se concentra vers l'horizon.

\- Le pire, c'est d'arriver dans sa classe ce matin, se persuader que ça va aller, qu'on peut tenir. Et découvrir son bureau couvert de graffitis, d'insultes et de demandes de suicides. Lire les « Salopes J'espère que tu va sauter du haut du toit Sale putain... » et l'énorme « TUE TOI ! » en plein millieu ! Signé par toute la classe ?! Hein, dit moi, comment je devrais réagir Saki ?!

Face au silence de cette dernière, elle hurla :

\- BAH OUI TU SAIS PAS ! PARCE QUE TU N'AS JAMAIS VÉCU ÇA ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE ÇA FAIT, DE VOIR SON PÈRE BOIRE POUR OUBLIER QU'IL CROULE SOUS LES DETTES ET SAVOIR QU'ON PEUT RIEN FAIRE POUR L'AIDER, MÊME SI ON TENTE QUAND MÊME, QUITTE À FAIRE DES TRUCS DÉGUEULASSES ! C'EST POUR LUI QUE J'AI FAIT TOUT ÇA, PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS QU'UNE SALE CHIENNE, COMME VOUS DITES ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN !

Elle se tait enfin, sanglotant doucement et répétant : « Vous ne savez rien... »

Pourquoi Saki ne bougeait t-elle pas ?

Elle connaissait Kokona depuis des années. Elles étaient toujours ensembles, d'accord sur tout, inséparables. C'était dans les bras de l'une que l'autre venait pleurer quand quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était à elle que Kokona s'était confié au sujet de son béguin pour un certain Taro Yamada, un garçon de sa classe.

Pourtant, durant toutes ses années de belles amitiés, elle n'avait vu son amie craquée à ce point qu'une seule fois : Il y a un an, le jour de la mort de sa mère.

 **Flashback:**

 _La jeune fille avait frappée à sa porte un samedi soir, au beau milieu de la soirée alors que Saki était seule chez elle. Elle s'apprêtait à engueuler son visiteur, mais en voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie, avait compris qu'il s'était passée quelque chose de grave. La pauvre était essoufflée, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés et ses vêtements froissées. Ses yeux étaient envahis par les larmes, faisant couler la maigre couche de mascara qu'elle avait._

 _\- Maman... Murmura-t-elle._

 _Saki comprit, immédiatement La mère de Kokona était tombée malade il y a un peu moins d'un an d'une tumeur au cerveau. Les médecins avait tout tentés, mais plus personne ne se faisait d'illusion. Seule son père refusait de croire que tout était perdue et avait dépensées des fortunes pour sauver sa femme, s'endettant jusqu'au cou. Malheureusement, ses efforts n'avait servies à rien._

 _Elle serra la jeune fille contre elle, la laissant sangloter pleinement._

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Maman...Répétait l'autre, inlassablement._

Ce jour là, elle s'était promis quelque chose : Ne jamais abandonner Kokona.

Mais là encore, elle avait trahie sa prommesse.

\- Kokona, dit-elle enfin.

Face à silence, elle répéta :

\- Kokona, écoute moi.

Cette dernière leva la tête, les yeux striées de larmes.

\- Je n'ai pas été une bonne amie. Je t'ai lâchée au moment où tu avais besoin de moi. Je t'ai laissée te faire harceler par des idiots qui ne comprenaient rien à rien, et j'en suis infiniment désolée. Mais c'est terminer. Je ne laisserais plus personne colporter cette stupide rumeur ou te nuire. Je resterais avec toi, je ne t'abandonnerait plus comme j'ai pu le faire auparavant. Je ne te garantit pas que tout va s'arranger en 1h mais je serais avec toi, je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal. Mais...par pitié Kokona, ne saute pas.

La principale intéressée ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir, avant de relever la tête et de lui sourire. Saki cru que son amie allait finalement accepter de la rejoindre, mais réalisa quelque chose.

Le sourire que lui offrait Kokona n'était pas un sourire remplie de bonheur, de joie ou de résignation. Oh non.

C'était un sourire triste.

Un sourire d'adieu.

\- Saki...Dit-elle, merci pour ta proposition. Merci pour ses rêves de paix, dont je n'avais pas rêver depuis longtemps.

Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter.

\- Oui, merci pour tout, tout ce que tu as pu faire pour moi...

Nouvelle pause.

\- Mais c'est trop tard.

Puis, avant que Saki ne comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire, avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de courir pour la rattraper, Kokona se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Saki hurla au moment où elle vit le corps de sa meilleure amie, de sa confidente, de la personne qu'elle appréciait plus que tout au monde chuter du toit. Elle s'élança en avant, tentant veinement de la rattraper, mais trop tard. Elle observa avec une horreur infinie, le corps de Kokona Haruka s'écraser misérablement sur le sol dans un crac sinistre, le corps tordue dans des positions inimaginables.

 _Non...Pas ça..._

Elle aurait voulu croire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle alait se réveiller, tout plutôt que d'admettre le suicide de Kokona. _Sans qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire._

Mais le miracle espérée ne vient pas et Saki ne put que se laisser tomber à genoux, pleurant et hurlant à chaude larmes, les derniers mots de sa défunte amie se répétant en boucle dans sa tête.

 _C'est trop tard._

* * *

Et voilà ! ( Pas très joyeux hein ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, on reviendra vite à des choses plus sympa ^^)

Je tenais aussi à annoncer aux lecteurs de Strange Family sortira très bientôt, d'ici une semaine.

Merci pour la lecture et n'hésitez pas à laissez une review ! À bientôt ! \^o^/

MadyLuna


	2. Midori et le poisson

**Note de l'auteur :** Konichiwa tout le monde !

Je suis super contente de voir que le premier OS vous a plus et j'espère vraiment que celui-là rencontrera le même succès. C'est un défi lancée par mon amie Kalémiia, avec un thème, une phrase et un couple...improbable. Le concept de Crackship prendra tout son sens ici.

 **Thème :** Poisson.

 **Phrase :** « À ce moment-là, le chaton s'incrusta dans la conversation »

 **Pairing :** Midori x Oka

 **Disclamer :** Yandere Simulator, son univers et tout ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de YandereDev.

 **Warning :** Ce texte contient du yuri (girlsXgirls), pas très méchant mais quand même. Si ces choses vous dérangent, passez votre chemin.

* * *

Il y avait des choses que Midori Gurin aimait plus que tout. La couleur verte par exemple. Ou envoyer des messages à YandereDev ( _Mais seulement pour les choses importantes !)_.

Mais il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle aimerait toute sa vie, qu'elle pourrait manger tout les jours.

Le poisson. Son aliment préféré. Elle prenait toujours soin, avant de partir en cours, de vérifier qu'il y en avait suffisamment dans son bento. Et aujourd'hui elle avait pris une double ration, pour la partager avec quelqu'un.

L'ambiance à l'école était devenue beaucoup plus lourde depuis plusieurs semaines à cause du décès de certains étudiants. Le cadavre d'Osana Najimi qui avait été retrouvée électrocutée dans les toilettes des filles, la disparition mystérieuse d'Amai Odayaka, le suicide de Kizana Sunobu... Leurs disparitions avaient chagrinés beaucoup d'élèves et les rendaient beaucoup plus craintif qu'avant. Certains disaient même que les 3 pauvres filles avaient été assassinées, mais ils n'étaient pas beaucoup écouter.

Mais Midori voulait rester prudente, et avait décider de ne plus laisser sa seule amie, Oka Ruto (enfin, si celle-ci la considérait vraiment comme une amie. Plutôt une fille agréable à fréquenter) seule. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle la collait à la sortie des cours, à la récré, qu'elle mangeait avec elle et qu'elle tenait ABSOLUMENT à la raccompagner chez seuls moment où elles étaient séparées, c'était pendant les cours (elles n'étaient pas dans la même classe) et quand Oka allait au club occulte. Étonnamment, elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Quand elle vit cette dernière sortir de sa salle, elle se précipita vers elle.

\- Oka-chan ! Oka-chan ! Cria t-elle

\- Midori-chan, répondit l'autre avec un air gênée _YandereDev, pourquoi l'a-tu rendu aussi timide ?_

\- On mange ensemble ?

L'autre hocha la tête, murmurant un tout petit « Tu ne me laisses pas le choix de toute façon... » mais elle n'y fit pas attention, préfèrant l'entraîner sur le toit, un peu à l'écart des autres.

\- J'ai pris plus de poisson, on pourra partager si tu veux ! Déclara-t-elle dès qu'elles furent installer sur leur banc habituelle.

Oka rougit un peu et garda les yeux rivés sur son bento.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, désolée.

 _Ne pas aimer ça ?! Mais le poisson est pourtant un produit délicieux !_ Toutefois, ne voulant pas la vexer, Midori ne dit rien et les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à manger en silence.

Généralement leurs repas se passait ainsi. Parfois, elle trouvait le silence tellement pesant qu'elle se mettait à déblatérer pendant des heures juste pour crever l'abcès. Oka l'écoutait toujours à ce moment-là, un sourire poli sur le visage.

Mais parfois, elle la voyait sortir de son cours avec un air triste et maussade, ne parlant pas ou alors le strict nécessaire. Quand cela arrivait, les deux lycéennes s'asseyaient juste sur leur banc et ne se parlaient pas, se réconfortant mutuellement de la présence de l'autre. Midori le savait très bien, Oka n'était pas du tout une élève populaire dans l'établissement. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, mais en connaissait au moins les raison (Elle avait une certaine tendance à exaspérer les gens.). Mais Oka ? Elle était la gentillesse incarnée ! Certes timide, certes avec un goût prononcée pour l'occultisme, mais qu'elle importance ? Pour elle, Oka était une amie en or qu'elle ferait tout pour protéger. Mais non, les autres élèves (en particulier les délinquants), s'amusaient à se moquer d'elle ou à l'ignorer. Fort heureusement, elle avait ses amis du club occulte avec elle, mais elle n'était pas dupe : Ils avaient aussi leurs propres problèmes à régler et ne pourraient pas toujours la défendre.

Mais Midori pourrait le faire à leur place... Non ?

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une petite boule de fourrure lui sauter dessus et poussa un cri. Oka se retourna vers elle en sursautant... Avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Midori-chan, c'est juste un chaton !

Elle ne répondit rien, observant avec surprise le petit animal se blottirent sur ses cuisses. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Oka rire avant et bizarrement, elle trouvait ce son magnifique.

\- Je... je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un chaton dans l'école ! Dit-elle.

\- Si si, je l'ai déjà vu, près de l'incinérateur. Mais... vu que tu as du poisson dans ton bento, tu crois que tu pourrais lui en donner ?

Elle ne se fit pas prier, sortit un morceau de sa boite et l'approcha du petit chat, qui l'avala d'un seul coup.

\- Attention, il va s'étouffer... Dit son amie.

\- Mais nooon... je fais attention.

Un nouveau silence s'installa tandis qu'elle continuait de donner de petits morceaux de poissons à l'animal. Jusqu'à ce que Oka prenne la parole.

\- Je voulais te remercier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusque là. Je... je ne suis pas le genre de fille à aller vers les autres et encore moins à me défendre. Même avec mes propres amis, je n'y arrivait pas. Alors quand tu es arrivée, quand tu t'es mise en tête de me protéger, j'ai cru à une blague. Que tu ne faisais ça que pour te moquer de moi.

\- C'est faux !

\- Oui je sais, je me rends compte maintenant que tu as vraiment à cœur de rester avec moi. Je me suis toujours refusée de te parler de mes problèmes parce que j'avais peur de te retrouver en train de te battre avec un de mes harceleurs dans une ruelle, avoua t-elle en lâchant un petit rire triste.

 _J'en aurais été bien capable._

\- La vérité, reprit-elle, c'est que tu compte beaucoup pour moi Midori-chan. Je n'ai jamais connu une amitié pareille avec quelqu'un. Et... je crois que si tu n'étais pas là, toi et les autres du club, j'aurais déjà sauter du toit. Alors, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... Merci.

Face à son absence de réaction, Oka demanda :

\- Midori-chan ? Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi es-tu toute rouge ?

Reprenant ses esprits, Midori déclara :

\- Pour... Pour rien ! La vérité Oka-chan, c'est que je...

Mais à ce moment-là, le chaton s'incrusta dans la conversation :

\- Miaouuu ! Miaula-t-il en essayant de sauter sur la poitrine d'Oka.

Par pur réflexe, celle-ci le repoussa, la pauvre bête s'écrasa par terre et s'enfuit en courant.

\- Oh non ! Je ne voulais pas lui...

\- C'est pas grave, il va s'en remettre ! Tu connais les chats, toujours à galoper, euh non ça s'est avec les chevaux... Bref, je suis sûr qu'il va bien ! Dit Midori en riant, tentant d'oublier ce qu'elle allait dire avant que le matou ne la coupe.

Oka allait déclarer quelque chose mais la sonnerie de l'école retentit.

\- On doit y aller, viiite !

Les deux jeunes filles rangèrent leurs affaires et la fille aux longs cheveux verts accompagna sa désormais meilleure amie (Quoi, c'était pas comme ça qu'Oka la considérait ?). Mais avant que cette dernière ne rentre dans la salle, elle la retint par la main.

\- Attends...

La présidente du club occulte se retourna, surprise.

\- Oui ?

\- Heu... Tu vois, il y a un film plutôt sympa qui passe au cinéma de la ville demain soir... Tu sais, l'adaptation en film de _Yanvania_ , mon jeu préférée. Et je me suis dit que toi et moi, on pourrait peut-être...

 _Moi qui suis d'habitude si bavarde, je n'arrête pas de bafouiller. Par YandereDev, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!_

\- Tu voudrais qu'on aille le voir ? Compléta son amie, les joues rouges. Comme... Un rencard ?

\- Non non ! Comme des amies ! Mais après, si tu préfères le terme de rencard...

Oka réfléchit quelques minutes avant e sourire et de déclarer.

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir d'y aller avec toi. Tu passes me prendre ?

\- Pas de problèmes ! La séance est à 18h30, on aura le temps ! À demain alors ! Dit-elle avant de partir en courant vers sa salle de classe.

Plus tard, seule chez elle, Midori Gurin envoya à son « créateur » le mail le plus important qu'elle ne lui ai jamais écrit.

« YandereDev, YandereDev !

Est-ce que dans la prochaine mise à jour, Oka et moi pourrions être matchmaking? »

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère vraiment que l'OS vous a plût et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews !

À la prochaine mes ptits pandas!

MadyLuna


	3. C'est pas grave

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui je sais, j'ai un _petit_ retard mais les cours, le manque d'inspiration, tout ça tout ça... Si vous voulez me hurler dessus, c'est dans l'espace review.

Mais vous allez être contents, aujourd'hui un nouvel one-shot uniquement du point de vue d'Ayano. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclamer :** Yandere Simulator et ses personnages sont à YandereDev.

* * *

Dès que je t'ai vu Taro, j'ai su que ce serait toi l'homme de ma vie.

Oh, j'avais déjà croisé d'autres personnes avant toi. Des gens insignifiants, normaux, qui ne s'intéressaient pas à moi ou le strict minimum. Mais je ne souffrais pas de cette solitude ne t'inquiète pas. Si les autres ne m'aimaient pas, je ne leur trouvais pas le moindre intérêt.

Mais tu es arrivé, et tout été différent. Oh mon Senpai, tu as changé toute ma vie. Ta présence, te savoir en sécurité, te voir, tout cela m'était devenu vitale. Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, toute mon existence est devenue meilleure. Tu m'as fait découvrir une chose dont je ne peux plus me passer désormais : l'Amour.

Nous aurions été si heureux ensemble, si elles n'avaient pas été là.

Mes 10 rivales. Elles te voulaient, toi mon tendre aimé, pour elles seules. Mais elles n'étaient pas dignes de toi Senpai ! Elles n'étaient pas dignes de tes sentiments. Mais tu as toujours été un brin naïf n'est-ce pas ? Ça aurait été si facile pour elles de te faire tomber entre leurs griffes.

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire ça, hein ?

Je me suis d'abord chargée de cette furie rousse d'Osana. Toujours sur ton dos, toujours à te hurler dessus mon pauvre ! Les élèves les plus intelligents du lycée avaient tous compris qu'elle t'aimait, mais c'était une raison supplémentaire qui faisait que je la haïssais. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir critiquer tes choix en matière de relation mais je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais ou bien comment, _par quel miracle,_ vous aviez pu être amis.

L'attirer sur le toit de l'école a été un jeu d'enfant. C'était la première fois que je tuais quelqu'un donc forcément je n'avais pas la bonne méthode à suivre. J'ai même failli laisser des indices compromettants, quelle tête en l'air je fais ! Heureusement que Info-chan m'avait envoyé un texto pour me prévenir, sinon je serais en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

Crois-moi Taro, pousser Osana du toit et la voir se briser le cou sur le sol a été l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je regrette presque de ne pas l'avoir poignardée, j'y aurais pris un tel plaisir à la voir me supplier de l'épargner !

Mais je m'égare.

On a retrouvé son corps très vite et la police est arrivée encore plus rapidement. Ils ont interrogé tous les étudiants mais n'ont heureusement rien trouvé qui me relierait au meurtre et ont conclu à un suicide. Les idiots.

J'ai eu des remords, c'est vrai, en voyant ton visage devant son corps. Remords bien vite remplacés par la joie que je ressentais de t'avoir protégé de cette harpie. Elle te manquerait quelques temps mais tu l'oublierais vite, ai-je pensé. Toutefois, je souhaitais de tout cœur ne plus revoir une telle expression de tristesse sur ton si beau visage, mon amour. Mais la suite des événements m'a montré que non.

J'ai cru que tu serais enfin à moi jusqu'au lundi suivant, quand Amai Odayaka est revenue à l'école. Tu n'allais pas très bien et j'étais trop occupée avec de vieilles cassettes dans ma cave pour m'occuper de toi. Oh, comme je l'ai regretté en découvrant que cette idiote de cuisinière en avait après toi !

Après tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour t'avoir, elle gâchait tout ! Je me suis mise en colère Senpai, une colère que j'ai eu bien du mal à maîtriser. Elle a cru pouvoir t'avoir avec des gâteaux ? Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

J'ai attendu qu'elle et moi soyons les seules personnes présentes dans l'école pour agir. Je me suis rendue dans la salle du club de cuisine où elle était en train de nettoyer les plats. Je l'ai attrapée par derrière pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Et je l'ai noyée, sa tête maintenue sous l'eau de l'évier rempli. Noyée dans la cuisine qu'elle affectionnait tant, quelle ironie. Je riais plus fort chaque fois qu'elle essayait de remonter sa tête à la surface, mais elle n'y est jamais arrivée. J'ai laissée son corps là une fois sûre qu'elle était bien morte. Je ne craignais rien, je n'avais touché à rien (à part elle évidemment) et je portais des gants que je me suis empressée de jeter dans l'incinérateur.

Aucun cris, aucune trace, aucune preuve. Le meurtre parfait.

Sa mort t'a encore plus horrifié que celle d'Osana, à ma plus grande horreur. À part ces deux-là, tu n'avais pas d'amis dans l'école et je te voyais seul, assis sur la fontaine à lire. Mais tes yeux, tes yeux mon Taro, étaient emplis d'une mélancolie que je ne supportais pas.

Kizana Sunobu, la cousine de Kokona, est revenue elle aussi à l'école lundi. Jolie fille, sympa si elle n'était pas aussi égocentrique. Info-chan m'avait prévenue qu'elle chercherait à t'avoir pour sa liste de conquêtes et je m'étais préparée à la recevoir. C'était étonnamment sa propre cousine qui m'avait donnée une idée pour l'éliminer, lorsque j'ai entendue une conversation entre elle et Saki qui parlait d'une élève d'une autre école victime de harcèlement.

Quelques photos de culottes envoyées à ma « chère » collaboratrice plus tard et j'apprenais que la si grande actrice de notre école avait usé de méthodes plus ou moins dignes pour obtenir sa gloire, sa renommée et son rôle au sein du club de théâtre. Toutes ses informations postées anonymement sur le site du collège le soir même et le tour était joué !

Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Non, je n'avais pas imaginé que ça irait aussi loin. Non, je ne savais pas que sa vie allait devenir un si grand enfer. Non, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle se suiciderais.

Mais est-ce si important ? Tu le sais, hein, que j'exècre toutes ces filles qui s'approchent de toi. Osana, Amai et Kizana n'ont eu que ce qu'elles méritaient.

Mais j'ai bien senti que toutes ces morts te pesaient sur la conscience. Tu es un peu trop sentimental pour ton propre bien, et ça ne m'arrange pas la tâche ! Mais soit, je me suis promise de ne pas tuer la prochaine rivale, pour te ménager.

Par pure chance, Oka Ruto n'était pas une rivale très dangereuse. Elle se contentait de te tourner autour, sans jamais oser aller plus loin. Mais tu lui témoignais beaucoup de sympathie et ça m'a demandé beaucoup de self-control pour ne pas l'égorger sous tes yeux. Mais je me suis retenue ! Et ça m'a permis de réaliser une chose : Shin, un membre du club occulte, semblait aussi témoigner de l'intérêt pour elle.

Je suis devenue amie avec lui dans l'unique but de le pousser dans les bras d'Oka. Ils étaient déjà amis, ça avait été si facile. Et grâce à un coup de pouce du ciel (ou plutôt d'Info-chan, qui commençait vraiment à se rendre indispensable.) et à la crédulité de la jeune fille qui ne voyait pas quels intérêts j'avais à la mettre en couple, ils ont finis par sortir ensembles.

Mais tout à mon bonheur de ne pas avoir tué quelqu'un, je n'ai pas remarqué que toi, tu étais encore plus malheureux d'avoir perdu une fille pour qui tu commençais à éprouver quelque chose de profond.

Et les semaines ont passées, la tension et l'angoisse dans l'école montant crescendo. La paix était revenue après la « semaine d'Oka », mais la peur avait rapidement repris place après la mort par empoisonnement d'Asu Rito. Je sais qu'elle t'aidait à te sentir mieux, mais elle allait te voler à moi ! Et tu aurais souhaité que je te laisse être avec elle ? Non. Et puis, c'est aussi un peu de ta faute ! Si tu t'es évanoui en la voyant s'étouffer avec son bento empoisonné par mes soins, je n'y suis pour rien.

Puis, ce sont l'infirmière et la professeure remplaçante qui ont dû quitter l'école. Muja Kina avait été renvoyée après que certains élèves aient annoncé qu'elle était incompétente et _un brin_ trop proche d'eux. Pour la deuxième partie, c'est absolument faux mais ça a été simple de payer/menacer certains étudiants afin qu'ils racontent ce que je voulais.

J'ai brisé toute sa carrière et elle va avoir un mal de chien à se faire embaucher ? Je sais. Mais c'est plutôt gentil comparé à ce que j'ai fait avec Mida Rana.

Je savais que porter de fausses accusations sur elle serait bien plus compliqué. J'ai donc décidé d'y aller un petit peu plus...fort. J'ai choisi une élève au hasard (Et c'est tombé sur Mai Waifu.), je l'ai tuée et fait porter le chapeau à notre « professeur ». Ça a été assez dur à mettre en place mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat, et tu l'aurais été aussi ! Elle qui souhaitait tant pouvoir être ton amie et beaucoup plus, ne pourra plus jamais s'approcher d'adolescents avant des années.

L'ambiance à l'école était assez tendue car beaucoup craignait que de nouveaux meurtres ait lieu (Et ils avaient raison !). L'arrivée d'Osoro Shidesu n'a pas arrangé les choses, et ça serait te mentir mon amour de dire qu'elle fut simple à éliminer ! Après avoir tenté de lui faire tomber _accidentellement_ un seau rempli d'haltères sur la tête et de l'attaquer par derrière, ma joue droite et moi avons bien compris qu'elle était impossible à tuer. Bon peut-être pas mais j'avais de moins en moins de temps pour chercher une autre méthode.

J'ai donc choisie la facilité : j'ai parasité chacune de vos rencontres. J'ai versé un petit poison dans ton bento pour te rendre malade et que tu l'accuses, fait croire qu'elle t'avait attiré dans un lieu pour te verser un seau de sang sur la tête (du sang d'animal, pas humain !) et d'autres petites joyeusetés qui font qu'à la fin de la semaine, tu as complètement rejeté sa demande et votre toute nouvelle amitié avec.

Du pur bonheur de la voir se retenir de pleurer ! Mais pas de te mettre une gifle, évidemment. Je suis restée de bonne humeur tout le week-end.

Oh, arrête de trembler comme ça, l'histoire est bientôt finie.

Le lundi, Info-chan m'a prévenue qu'il ne me restait que deux rivales avant que nous puissions être enfin ensemble. Mais elle a aussitôt douché mon enthousiasme en m'annonçant leur identités : Hanako Yamada, ta propre petite sœur et Megami Saiko, la 4ème plus riche héritière du monde. Moi qui croyait que le plus dur était fait avec Osoro, j'ai été bien refroidie. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné mon Taro ! Rien n'était trop dur pour être avec toi.

Toutefois, si il serait facile de me débarrasser d'Hanako, ça le serait beaucoup moins pour Megami. Elle avait reçu une éducation des plus complètes et savait sûrement se battre encore mieux que la délinquante. Alors comment aurais-je pu faire ? J'ai cherché, cherché pendant des jours la solution, avant qu'elle ne me tombe dessus le vendredi matin. Un plan des plus étranges, dangereux et qui avait beaucoup de risque de rater si je ne l'exécutais pas correctement. Mais s'était la seule chance que j'avais et je l'ai prise.

J'ai kidnappé Hanako à midi, je l'ai cachée dans une boite et ramené dans ma cave le soir. Non seulement elle ne pouvait pas te faire sa demande sous le cerisier mais en plus elle allait être un élément essentiel pour mon plan. Je l'ai laissée attachée dans le sous-sol sans boire et avec juste un quignon de pain par jour. Autant te dire que le lundi, elle n'allait déjà pas très bien, mais ce n'était pas mes affaires. Je me suis rendue à l'école, où j'ai découvert que ta _chère_ présidente des élèves avaient fait installer partout des caméras et des détecteurs de métaux pour « notre sécurité » !

Je l'ai haïe Senpai. Plus qu'Osana, plus que toutes tes rivales, je l'ai haïe. Elle était parfaite, avait tout pour elle et souhaitais pourtant te prendre à moi ?! NON ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Pas après tout ce que j'avais fait, pas après tout ce que j'avais sacrifié !

Arrête Taro, arrête de dire que ces filles comptaient pour toi! Ne me dit pas qu'elles te plaisaient, ne me dis pas que tu les aimais, je sais que c'est faux ! Elles te manipulaient et moi seule le voyait, elles allaient t'arracher à moi ! Tu le sais, tu le sais Taro que tu dois rester avec moi, tu le sais que tu m'aimes ! Je ne me suis pas battue en vain !

* Soupir *

Je m'égare encore. Nous n'avons pas à parler de choses dont nous connaissons déjà la réponse.

Pour en revenir à Saiko, elle avait des soupçons sur moi dès le début mais aucune preuve. Je devais toujours faire attention où j'allais de peur d'être seule dans une pièce avec elle. Et quoi que je fasse, je sentais son regard perçant sur moi. Mais pour les besoins du plan, je devais laisser des indices sur ma culpabilité. Des indices pas assez compromettants devant un juge, mais assez pour la convaincre que j'étais la coupable.

Le soir, je « m'occupais » d'Hanako pour qu'elle soit prête pour la phase finale du plan. Je l'avais déjà complètement démoralisée, ça a été simple. Mais ses cris et ses plaintes me donnaient mal à la tête et qu'est-ce que ça a été long pour nettoyer son sang sur le sol !

Vendredi, j'ai laissée une petite note anonyme dans son casier, lui demandant de me rejoindre derrière de l'école pour parler de la « vérité ». J'avais utilisée le principe des notes avec Osana, ma 1ère rivale et maintenant avec ma dernière. Quelle ironie.

Je savais très bien que Megami avait reconnu mon écriture. Je savais aussi qu'elle te laisserait en plan pour me retrouver et m'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute. Et elle l'a fait. Elle est arrivée, devant le labyrinthe, en m'ordonnant de me rendre une bonne fois pour toute. Je me suis jetée sur elle avec le couteau, en faisant en sorte de la rater de quelques centimètres. Elle a riposté en retournant le couteau contre moi et en manquant de le planter dans mon épaule. Je me suis enfuie dans le labyrinthe en sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait me suivre pour finir le travail.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps notre course-poursuite a duré. Parfois, elle s'approchait suffisamment de moi pour tenter de me toucher et soit je la repoussais, soit je la frappais violemment dans le ventre avant de me mettre à courir. Ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, elle m'avait déjà blessée au bras et éraflé ma jambe, mais tout cela n'avait pas pour but de l'éliminer mais de l'essouffler.

Quand j'ai remarquée que nous étions presque au bout du labyrinthe, je me suis vite cachée et j'ai laissée Saiko atteindre le centre. Où l'attendait, couteau dans la main, ta si douce petite sœur. Elle connaissait ses instructions, elle savait quoi faire. Je le lui avait répété à chacune de nos séances de tortures et ce matin, quand je l'avais déposée là.

« Si tu vois Megami Saiko, tue la. »

La pauvre présidente n'a même pas eu le temps de crier avant que Hanako ne se jette sur elle et la poignarde. Puis, c'est ta sœur qui s'est enfoncée le couteau dans la tête, mettant piteusement fin à ses jours.

J'avais réussie Senpai ! J'ai brûlée les preuves, appelée une prof en lui disant qu'Hanako m'avait attaquée et assommée et que quand je m'étais réveillée, il était déjà trop tard. Elle n'y a vu que du feu.

Tout était parfait. Tu allais enfin pouvoir être à moi, Info-chan était satisfaite et mes parents m'avaient appelée pour me dire qu'ils rentraient le dimanche prochain. Mais... en fait non, tout n'était pas parfait. J'avais oublié le détail le plus important.

Ton mental.

Oh, ne pleure pas Senpai ! Je sais que tout cela te rends triste. Et il vaut mieux économiser ton souffle.

J'ai attendu une petite semaine avant de t'inviter sous le cerisier des amoureux. J'étais sûre que tu avais vue la note et que tu allais venir. J'étais euphorique, je prévoyais déjà notre futur, c'est pour dire ! Mais j'ai attendu, attendu et tu n'arrivais pas. Quand je me suis dit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème, je suis retournée à l'intérieur du bâtiment et je t'ai vu sortir de l'école et te diriger vers la rue. Je t'ai suivi, couru après, appelé, mais tu ne répondais pas, tu ne me regardais pas. Tu avais la même expression que ta cadette, après que j'ai brisé son son esprit et ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Quand j'ai enfin compris ce que tu allais faire, il était trop tard. Je suis restée paralyser, sans comprendre ce que je venais de voir, avant de courir pour te serrer dans mes bras.

Voilà Senpai, maintenant tu sais tout. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me détester pour ce que j'ai fait, et c'est réciproque ! La preuve, je te pardonne tout.

Je te pardonne d'être tombé amoureux de ces filles.

Je te pardonne d'avoir été de plus en plus démoralisé par leurs disparitions.

Je te pardonne de ne pas être venu sous le cerisier tout à l'heure.

Et je te pardonne de t'être suicidé en te jetant sous cette voiture.

* * *

… Bon bah voilà.

Personnellement, je pense que ça ferait une bonne fin à Yandere Simulator.

Merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé une review, mis en favori ou suivant cette histoire et j'espère que vous continuerez d'être là longtemps.

Que sa Sainteté Reptilienne vous bénisse.

MadyLuna


	4. Lettre à ma femme

Ce OS aura mis plus de temps que les autres à sortir, pour la simple raison que je voulais qu'il soit publié aujourd'hui. Si vous vous êtes renseignés, vous saurez pourquoi.

(Indice : Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée internationale contre l'homophobie !)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclamer :** Rien à moi sauf Hana. Tout à YandereDev.

* * *

 _Lettre à ma femme_

Je me dit souvent que j'ai eu une chance énorme de t'avoir.

De nombreuses personnes comme moi font souvent l'objet de moqueries, de coups, de rejets ou de harcèlement pendant leur enfance.

Pas moi.

Au contraire, quand j'ai annoncée à mon père que j'avais une petite amie et que je voulais la lui présenter, il la très bien pris.

Tes parents aussi d'ailleurs.

Peut-être est-ce parce que nous sommes amies depuis l'enfance ?

Probablement.

Nos camarades de lycée ne nous ont fait aucune remarque sur la légitimité de notre couple, parce qu'on se fréquentaient depuis tellement longtemps que nous voir nous embrasser n'a choqué personne.

Je ne leur en serais à jamais reconnaissante.

J'ai ce dont tout le monde rêverait : Une jolie maison, un bon travail, une femme et une fille que j'aime plus que tout.

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être complimentée, mais tu seras servie dans cette lettre !

Mais parfois, j'ai des remords.

Parfois, quand j'entends parler d'un nouveau fait divers au coin de la rue, quand je vois deux hommes se faire insulter dans la rue parce qu'ils se tiennent la main, quand j'apprends qu'une adolescente s'est suicidée parce qu'on méprisait ce qu'elle était,

Je me dit que je ne mérite pas ma chance, cette vie, ou ce bonheur.

Que je ne mérite pas d'être aussi heureuse alors que d'autres ne le sont pas.

Mais toujours dans ces moments-là, c'est ton visage souriant que je vois et celui de notre fille qui s'impriment dans mon esprit, et je me sens mieux.

Notre fille, justement, viens d'avoir 8 ans aujourd'hui.

Et tu as beau me répéter en riant qu'elle me ressemble, je ne vois en elle que tes yeux, que la douceur de ta voix.

Mais selon toi, elle a mon caractère.

Et tu répètes à tout le monde qu'elle sera une merveilleuse jeune femme.

Hana Haruka-Miyu est notre ange et après toi, la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable pour elle, enfin, pour ce qu'elle risque de vivre dans le futur.

Toutes les moqueries, les médisances qu'on pourrait lui lancer parce qu'elle n'a pas de papa.

Et si tu as les mêmes remords que les miens, tu le cache bien.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir quand les gens se moquent de nous quand on se baladent dans la rue toutes les trois.

Quand les mères de familles murmurent dans mon dos quand je vais chercher Hana à l' école.

Quand on blague « gentiment » sur nous eux au travail.

« Te fâches pas Kokona, c'est pour rire ! »

« Quelle honte tout de même... Faire vivre **ça** à une enfant si jeune... »

« Hé, les deux gouines ! Vous perpétuez l'espèce ? »

Ça me rends folle, et j'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque du lycée, où j'avais toujours peur du regard des autres et ce dont on pensait de moi.

Mais toi, c'est différent.

Quand les gens se moquent de nous, tu m'embrasses plus fort.

Quand les femmes murmurent dans ton dos, tu les ignores et serre Hana dans tes bras devant elles.

Quand nos collègues blaguent sur les clichés homosexuels, tu blagues bien fort devans eux sur les clichés hétéros.

Tu es bien plus forte que moi, je dois l'admettre.

Et tu as tout mon respect pour ça.

Et mon amour, mais ça tu le savais déjà.

Tu es forte, c'est vrai.

Mais c'est vers moi que tu te tournes pour t'expliquer ce que tu n'as pas compris, te rassurer sur le fait qu'Hana ne grandit pas si vite que ça, qu'elle nous aimera toujours et que oui, tu es une excellente mère.

Parce que tu as toujours des doutes sur ce sujet, sur l'éducation que tu portes à notre fille. Pour elle, tu stresses rapidement.

Si j'étais plus taquine, je dirais même que tu peut être une très grande stressée parfois.

On s'est bien trouvées, non ?

Mais je veux encore te rassurer sur une chose.

Toi et moi, nous serons toujours ensembles.

C'est ensembles que nous avons vu notre fille pour la première fois.

C'est ensembles que nous la verront grandir.

C'est ensembles que nous la voyons se vanter d'avoir deux mamans « Trop gentilles et géniales » et qu'un papa « Ça sert à rien ».

C'est ensembles que nous la verront aller au lycée.

C'est ensembles que nous pleurerons si elle se marie. Et je parie que tu pleureras plus que moi.

Et c'est ensembles que nous passerons le reste de notre vie.

Car quoi que l'on puisse dire,

Quoi que l'on puisse penser,

Quoi que l'on puisse faire,

Tu es ma femme Saki,

Et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer comme au premier jour.

S'il te plaît, n'oublie jamais ça.

 _Ta femme qui t'aime,_

 _Kokona Haruka-Miyu_

* * *

Oui, c'est niais.

Mais ces deux personnages ne méritent-ils pas un peu de bonheur ?

Sur ces sages paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne journée

MadyLuna


	5. URGENCE

J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de textes.

Il n'a absolument aucun rapport avec mes fanfics, mais j'ai découvert le sujet il y a quelques jours et il faut impérativement que je fasse passer le message (Vu que je ne suis pas sur Facebook, Twitter ou Youtube). Mais je vous en supplie, même si ça ne vous intéresse pas ou que vous préférez lire des OS ou faire autre chose, restez encore quelques minutes et lisez jusqu'au bout. C'est vraiment important.

Depuis début avril et peut-être même avant, un massacre homosexuel a lieu en Tchétchénie : plus d'une centaine d'hommes ont été enlevés et torturer dans des camps de concentrations. 3 hommes sont morts, l'un des suites des méthodes de tortures (décharges électriques, se faire battre ou violer, humilier, électrocuter... Je continue ?) et les 2 autres tués par leurs familles. L'homosexualité est considéré dans ce pays comme un crime passible de la peine de mort et les familles préfèrent tuer leurs enfants plutôt qu'à devoir subir cette "honte"

Actuellement, les choses avancent un peu, des associations LGBTQ russes, françaises et d'en d'autres pays se mobilisent pour aider les homosexuels tchétchènes à fuir, 3 associations françaises ont portés plainte contre Ramzan Kadyrov (Le président du pays qui persiste à dire qu'il n'y a aucun massacre ici vu que les homosexuels tchétchènes « n'existent pas »...) pour génocide (Et ne me dites pas que le terme est exagérer !), les gouvernements demandent à Vladimir Poutine qu'il prenne des mesures pour arrêter ça. TOUTEFOIS, ça ne veut pas dire que la situation s'arrange !

Et j'ai peur. Oui, j'ai peur pour ces gens qui risquent leurs vies tous les jours, qui se font tuer, torturer, humilier, battre pour seul crimes d'être gay, lesbienne, bi, pansexuel... et bien d'autres. Et là je parle des hommes mais ça arrive autant aux femmes. Et pas qu'en Tchétchénie, croyez-moi. Vous imagineriez, vous, perdre votre fils, votre fille, vos parents, un/e proche ou un/e ami/e parce qu'on le/la juge comme différent/e ? Moi si. Et je ne veux pas que ça continue, ou pire, que ça se propage dans d'autres pays. Je ne perdrais pas ma meilleure amie à cause de la stupidité des hommes.

Alors s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, je ne vous demanderai que 3 choses :

 **\- Parlez-en.** Parlez-en à vos proches, votre famille, vos amis. Il faut que la nouvelle se répande, que ça ne reste pas sous silence.

 **\- Renseignez-vous sur cette affaire.** Pour expliquer des faits comme ceci, je ne suis clairement pas la mieux indiquée. Cherchez, documentez-vous, trouvez des témoignages, regardez les vidéos de certaines personnes qui en parlent sur Youtube et expliquent mieux les faits sur Internet. En clair : Faites vous votre propre avis.

 **\- Participez.** Que ce soit avec un simple tweet/commentaire/message, avec une vidéo pour dénoncer cette tuerie, en signant une pétition ou même en cherchant des idées pour arrêter tout cela, on peut tous agir. À ceux qui peuvent dire : « Ouais, c'est triste mais on peut rien faire vu que c'est pas en France » je leur répondrai que c'est faux. Qu'il n'y a pas de contribution inutiles, que chaque acte donnée en faveur d'une cause marche, si on y met tout son cœur et son âme. Alors n'hésitez pas à participez, à essayer de faire bouger les choses, il y a pleins de manières pour cela. Je persiste à croire que si on s'y met tous ensembles, on peut y arriver.

Voilà, c'est tout. Je vous laisse ci-joints les liens de deux vidéos et d'un article expliquant l'affaire et celle de la pétition d'Amnesty International que je vous invite grandement à signer. Il existe aussi beaucoup d'autres pétitions et vidéos mises en lignes que je vous invite à voir. Au cas où les liens ne marchent pas, je les mets sur mon profil.

Vidéo du Roi des Rats : watch?v=H0cQY6D8PX8

Vidéo de Yéyé Liquini/Mr Yéyé : watch?v=YKrUyr1uL_0

Lien de l'article (Attention il date un peu) : . .

Pétition d'Amnesty International : .fr/discriminations/petitions/homosexuel-tchetchenie

Je vous recommande encore une fois de vous faire votre propre avis, je ne force pas votre opinion.

Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu.


	6. Conversations

Elle est là, elle est vivante, elle n'a aucune excuse pour son retard, c'est MadyLuna !

Je voulais remercier TOUTES les personnes qui ont pu lire l'annonce faite au chapitre précédent et ont (peut-être, je n'ai pas vraiment de moyens sûrs de savoirs ^^) ! Que bénie par la Sainte-Pelle vous soyez, je vous aime

J'ai d'ailleurs pu remarquer qu'actuellement, le nombre de views pour le recueil (en tout) s'élève à 436.

436.

Pour seulement 5 chapitres (Bon, 4 et une annonce).

Et 7 reviews, follows et favoris.

J'ÉTAIS PAS PRÊTE.

Ça fait très plaisir de voir que mes petites histoires vous plaisent, malgré l'absence de logique, les histoires un peu trop niaises, le délais d'attente et les fautes d'orthographes.

Ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer tout ça ! \\*o*/

Bref, random moment de remerciement gênant à part, voici le nouveau OS.

 **Disclamer :** Rien à moi sauf les petits personnages mentionnés à la fin.

 **Warning :** J'ai littéralement abusé du bouton Maj. Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Conversations_

 **Haruto** : Un garçon.

 **Ryusei** : Une fille.

 **Haruto** : Un garçon.

 **Ryusei** : Une fille !

 **Haruto** : UN GARS !

 **Ryusei** : UNE...

 **Osana** : Vous allez arrêter !? C'est pas le moment !

 **Haruto** : Mais Osana, c'est lui qui a...

 **Ryusei** : Même pas vrai ! C'est toi Haruto qui...

 **Osana** : ON S'EN FOUT ! Vous avez quel âge pour vous battre comme des gamins ?!

 **Haruto et Ryusei** : 29 ans...

 **Osana** : C'ETAIT PAS UNE QUESTION !

 **Sota** : Bon, je viens de croiser une infirmière, elle m'a dit que l'accouchement était encore en cours...

 **Osana** : Ça va faire une heure qu'on attend...

 **Sota** : … Et que Osana doit arrêter de crier.

 **Osana** : Moi ?!

 **Sota** : Je connais pas d'autres Osana Yuto ici.

 **Osana** : Non mais je rêve ! Ils font n'importe quoi et c'est encore moi qui prends pour eux !

 **Sota** : C'est ça, plaint-toi si tu veux mais là c'est toi qui crie le plus fort.

 **Ryusei** : C'est à se demander par quels miracles Haruto n'a pas fini sourd.

 **Haruto** : Ryusei, ne la cherche pas non plus. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai juste fait preuve de beaucoup de patience, d'amour, et j'ai acheté des boules Quiès.

 **Sota** : Et ça marche bien ?

 **Haruto** : Un vrai bonheur.

XxXxXxX

 **Sota** : Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous vous « disputiez » au juste ? Personnellement j'ai pas suivi.

 **Osana** : Ça fait 20 minutes que le crétin me servant de mari et l'idiot aux cheveux bleu lui servant de meilleur ami se disputent pour savoir si ça sera une fille ou un garçon !

 **Sota** : C'est tout ?

 **Ryusei** : Comment ça « c'est tout » ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir si je vais avoir un filleul ou une nièce !

 **Sota** : Et qui te dit que tu seras le parrain Ryusei ?

 **Haruto** : On ne vas pas s'engager sur ce terrain-là mainte...

 **Ryusei** : Toi Sota, un bon parrain ? T'es sérieux ?

 **Sota** : Oh parce que évidemment, toi tu ferais mieux que moi ? Tu serais incapable de lui refuser un truc ou de le changer.

 **Ryusei** : Petit comme sera le bébé, ta femme serait bien foutue de le prendre pour un chaton et de l'écraser !

 **Sota** : Pour la dernière fois, je vous répète que ce chaton avait des tendances suicidaires !

 **Ryusei** : Tu veux dire que presque tous les chatons du quartier avait des tendances suicidaires ? Sota, ça ne t'es jamais venue à l'esprit que Yui te mentait ?

 **Sota** : Bien sûr que non pourquoi ?

 **Ryusei** : …

 **Haruto** : …

 **Osana** : T'es un cas désespéré.

XxXxXxX

 **Ryusei** : N'empêche les gars, moi au moins, ma femme ne fait pas fuir les voisins en gueulant quand ils font la fête trop fort.

 **Osana** : J'avais parfaitement le droit, il était 23h !

 **Haruto** : C'était leur pendaison de crémaillère, évidemment qu'ils allaient faire la fête ! Résultat : tu leur a fait tellement peur qu'ils sont à peine rester deux jours avant de repartir.

 **Sota** : Au moins vous n'avez pas de problème de voisins.

 **Haruto** : Ah ça c'est vrai ! On a qu'un petit couple de vieux à moitié sourds...

 **Osana** : … et à moitié con.

 **Haruto** : Chérie, ne commence pas. Et c'est les seuls qui nous supportent.

 **Osana** : C'est quand même pas moi qui fait exploser leurs poubelles pour des « expériences scientifiques ».

 **Ryusei** : Elle marque un point.

 **Sota** : Je dirais même plus, Osana : 100. Haruto : 2.

 **Ryusei** : Le bébé approuve.

 **Sota** :Celui qui est en train de naître ?

 **Haruto** : Mais non, celui dans le ventre d'Osana.

 **Sota** : Osana est enceinte ?

 **Osana** : … Tu sais que ça fait deux jours qu'on vous l'a dit Sota ?

 **Sota** : Évidemment ! Enfin je crois.

 **Haruto** : Alzheimer frappe de plus en plus tôt... Quoi Ryusei ?

 **Ryusei** : Déconne pas avec ça Haruto.

 **Haruto** : Je plaisan... AIIEUH ! Osana, non mais ça va pas ?!

 **Osana** : On ne se moque pas de ça !

 **Haruto** : Tu vas m'en mettre une à chaque fois que je fais une vanne pourrie ?!

 **Osana** : OH ÇA ME DÉMANGE !

 **Haruto** : TE GÊNE PAS ! IL Y AURA UNE BONNE DIZAINE DE TÉMOINS ET ON FINIRA CHEZ LES FLICS, MAIS VAS-Y !

 **Sota** : Et c'est reparti.

 **Ryusei** : Là, ils en ont au moins pour 45 min.

 **Sota** : Je dirais même 1h.

XxXxXx

 **Osana** : QUOI, JE DOIS PAS CRIER ?! MAIS SI, FAUT QUE TON FUTUR ENFANT SACHE QUE SON PÈRE BRÛLE LES POUBELLES ET EMPOISONNE LE CHIEN DES VOISINS !

 **Haruto** : JE T'AI DÉJÀ EXPLIQUÉ QUE JE ME SUIS TROMPÉ DANS LES DOSAGES !

 **Ryusei** : On s'éloigne du sujet là, non ?

 **Sota** : T'en mêles pas Ryusei, ou tu vas t'en prendre une de la part de... Hé, c'est pas Riku qui sort du bloc ?

 **Ryusei** : Mais si ! Haruto, Osana, arrêtez, le bébé est né !

 **Osana** : Enfin !

 **Haruto** : Je vais savoir si je vais être parrain !

 **Sota** : Rêves pas mon vieux ! Avec la dispute que vous venez de nous offrir, Riku préférera offrir une valeur sûre pour son fils ou sa fille !

 **Haruto** : Tu... Hé Riku, ça s'est bien passé ? Ayano et le bébé vont bien ?

 **Riku** : Ayano est épuisée mais elle va bien. Elle refuse de dormir tant que l'infirmière n'aura pas terminer de laver les enfants.

 **Haruto** : C'est génial ça... Attends...

 **Sota** : Une minute...

 **Ryusei** : Comment ça...

 **Osana** : LES enfants ?

XxXxXxXxX

 **Riku** : Et c'est ainsi les enfants que Ryusei, Sota et Haruto sont devenus vos parrains, après une heure de disputes futiles, de débats sur le sexe des enfants, de claques sur la tête gracieusement distribuées par Osana et un poignet cassé pour moi par votre maman pendant l'accouchement.

 **Masaru** : Mais Papa...

 **Kiyoshi** : T'as pas raconté comment Tata Osana a eu son fils !

 **Riku** : Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une histoire qu'on raconte à des enfants de 6 ans.

 **Ichirō** : Ou quand maman, elle a encore accouché après, et que vous avez fait plein de parties de pierre-feuille-ciseaux pendant pour décider qui entre Tonton Sora et Tonton Hayato serait le parrain !

 **Riku** : C'est encore Ryusei qui t'a raconté l'histoire ?

 **Masaru** : T'as pas raconté comment Tata Midori, Tata Kuu et Tata Osana sont devenus nos marraines !

 **Riku** : Votre mère me tuerait si je vous parle de ça.

 **Kiyoshi** : Allez Papa, une autre histoire !

 **Riku** : Hum... Bon d'accord. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà raconté comment votre mère et moi sommes tombés amoureux ?

* * *

Oui c'était pas terrible. Le style devait être moins théâtral (sans les prénoms à côté à chaque fois) mais je me suis rendu compte qu'on comprenait rien. Dites moi si le styule d'écriture vous plaît comme ça.

À bientôt !

MadyLuna

PS : Une petite review ? C'est pour nourrir les raptors-chatons dans ma cave. (^o^)


End file.
